kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.8
is the 8th volume of the DUET SERIES character songs. It features Atsushi Murasakibara and Tatsuya Himuro's voice actors, Kenichi Suzumura and Kishō Taniyama singing two original songs and reciting a monologue, as well as both singing their own version of the duet song. Track list #''Mini Drama ~Murasakibara & Himuro~'' #''ZERO GAME'' #''Till the last'' #''ZERO GAME -Himuro Off Ver.-'' #''ZERO GAME -Murasakibara Off Ver.-'' Lyrics and Translation Mini Drama = Murasakibara: Yum! After eating chocolate, the salty flavour of the potato chips are needed after all! Himuro: Atsushi! You’re still here? Murasakibara: Ah, Muro-chin. Wait, you stayed behind for more practice? Himuro: Yes. Murasakibara: Muro-chin really does like practice. Himuro: Did you just continue eating snacks after practice was over? Murasakibara: Yeah, I get really hungry after I exercise a lot. I really wanted to eat during practice, but Masako-chin will get mad at me. Himuro: Haha! I think even if it wasn’t the coach, people would be mad at you. Murasakibara: Don’t you think that practice has gotten harder lately? Everyone’s too enthusiastic… Himuro: That’s how much we are staking on the Winter Cup. Murasakibara: Is it the same for Muro-chin too? Himuro: Yeah, along the same lines. Since I didn’t make it in time for the InterHigh, I’m really looking forward to finally being able to play at last. And on top of that, there is one person that I absolutely don’t and cannot lose to. Murasakibara: Ah… Himuro: Oh? Murasakibara: My potato chips are all done… Himuro: Then let’s head home for today. Murasakibara: I want to buy snacks, so I’m going to stop by at a convenience store. Himuro: Haha! I’ll go with you. -- Himuro: You bought so many again. Murasakibara: I’ll finish eating it quickly if it’s an amount like this. What did you buy Muro-chin? Himuro: Only a drink and magazines. Murasakibara: Hey Muro-chin, the guy that you said you didn’t want to lose to earlier, are you talking about the guy that we met at the street basketball tournament in summer? The guy with the split eyebrows and makes you feel like you’re suffocating? Himuro: That’s a terrible example… Well, that’s right. Murasakibara: But didn’t Muro-chin say that the two of you were like brothers? Himuro: That’s why the older brother can’t ever lose to the younger brother. Murasakibara: Hmm…? Himuro: In the Winter Cup, there should be a high percentage of being pitted against the Seirin team which Taiga is in. Murasakibara: Only if they make it through that far. Well I hate him, so if we do have to, I’ll leave him all to Muro-chin. Himuro: Yes. This time, we’ll settle things once and for all. Speaking of which, Seirin seems to have other interesting people on their team. You know, the ones that also came for street basketball. Murasakibara: Oh, are you talking about Kuro-chin? Himuro: Yes. There was one more person. I think he said his name was Kiyoshi? Murasakibara: Kiyoshi Teppei. Himuro: He seems to have played against Atsushi before. Murasakibara: I don’t know. I hate him too. He’s suffocating too. Even though I beat him that horribly, I can’t understand why he’s continuing to play basketball at all. He irritates me and makes me want to crush him. Himuro: Then we can wrap this matter up quickly. If there comes the day that we play against Seirin, I’ll beat Taiga. All Atsushi has to do is beat Kiyoshi. Murasakibara: What? What are you selfishly deciding by yourself? If you want to beat eyebrows, Muro-chin can just do it alone. It has nothing to do with me. Himuro: It doesn’t have nothing to do with you. Even if I win against Taiga alone, there’s no meaning if we lose the game. Murasakibara: What do you mean with that? There’s no way we would lose to Seirin. I can crush anyone with just one hand, even if it’s Kiyoshi or Kuro-chin or anyone else. Himuro: I see. Then I can be relieved and have my match with Taiga. Murasakibara: Muro-chin always has a cool face, but you’re really hot-blooded on the inside to the point that it gets annoying. Himuro: I wonder? I’m only thinking that I want to win against Taiga in a serious match between us. Murasakibara: I don’t care anymore. I’m good enough with winning the game. Muro-chin can just do the best that he can. Himuro: Ah, but not just against Taiga, I’ll take down everyone that are our opponents. For the sake of Yousen’s victory. Murasakibara: Hmm. Hm? My snacks are all gone! Himuro: Eh? All the ones that you just bought just a moment ago? Murasakibara: Yeah. It’s not enough for me, so I’m going to the convenience store again. Himuro: Hey! Atsushi! Himuro: It would be great if only he could direct that enthusiasm towards his snacks to our basketball games… Mini Drama Translation by grimmfeather |-| ZERO GAME = Key for Romaji and English lyrics HIMURO MURASAKIBARA DUET - English = Yeah, yeah, yeah… Yeah, yeah, yeah… This series of effortless plays stole your gaze In that instant, what scene did you see in the flash of light? Did you glimpse your own defeat? An offense that fragile won’t even make me flinch It doesn’t matter who comes my way / This is my territory The Shield of Aegis will never break And while you’re busy spinning your wheels It’s already the end / Wow-o-oh The outcome is inevitable / We’re heading for a zero game / Wow-o-oh You’re searching for a gap in our defenses But there isn’t one to be found It’s time to go deal the finishing blow Yeah, yeah, yeah… Yeah, yeah, yeah… Your team’s area won’t even get to make its debut There’s really no need for me to bother playing offense I’m hell-bent on victory and ready to play my heart out Talent alone just doesn’t cut it / Come at me prepared to make your last stand Come on, what do you say we shift into an endgame mood already? Either way, it’s the end for you / Wow-o-oh The outcome is inevitable / In other words, a zero game / Wow-o-oh We’ll prove it to you with sheer overwhelming force This is our team’s true power Here we go! I want to win, with all my heart / Now and always Besides, I hate losing With certainty / In reality / We can do it The outcome is inevitable / We’re heading for a zero game / Wow-o-oh You’re searching for a gap in our defenses But there isn’t one to be found The outcome is inevitable / In other words, a zero game / Wow-o-oh We’ll prove it to you with sheer overwhelming force I’ll crush you This is our team’s true power It’s time to go deal the finishing blow Yeah, yeah, yeah… Yeah, yeah, yeah… }} |-| Till the last = Key for Romaji and English lyrics HIMURO MURASAKIBARA DUET - English = You can wish things were different / I won’t stand in your way Does that hurt your feelings? Then it’s obvious you’re jealous You’re not one of the chosen / You can try to imagine what it’s like But you can’t possibly understand how I feel Take your frustrations and turn them into pride Put it all on the line for this victory It’s not something just anyone can do I know that all too well Let’s see this to its brutal conclusion As proof we resolved to stay on the court ‘til the bitter end I do understand how you feel, but I’m not pragmatic enough To be capable of giving up / It’s just not that easy Even if I’m not one of the chosen, I can still hold my own And that must mean I’ve already gotten stronger My emotionally charged priorities I’ll change them right here and now If you absolutely can’t afford to lose Then there’s only one thing left to do We refuse to surrender that possibility In exchange, we’ll do our best on the court ‘til the very last With extraordinary strength of will Stand up and defy every impossibility That’s the way it is, so I guess I’ll stick around I swear / until we win / this isn’t over It’s not something just anyone can do I know that all too well Let’s see this to its brutal conclusion As proof we resolved to stay on the court ‘til the bitter end }} References Navigation Category:DUET SERIES